


I Was Blue, and You Were Red

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (basically some events from RoK are altered a little bit), Alternate Timelines, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Saruhiko, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: “You’d better keep your promise, Fushimi Saruhiko, or I will kill you,” his ever-lovely boyfriend threatens, and Saruhiko chases those words away with a kiss to Misaki’s lips.or,read the notes at the beginning, that's all I got to say. xxx





	I Was Blue, and You Were Red

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say I love my personal headcanon where Yata has nursed his Saru back to health. And Saru always refers to Yata as 'his Misaki' since that's the vibes I got from the anime canon.

Saruhiko knows way better than to let the ghost of his past control his sanity. He knows better than to think with his heart. He knows he’ll lose himself if he continues doing this, or at least that’s what he makes himself believe as he walks towards the alleyway with Misaki in tow.

“Stupid monkey,” his Misaki scoffs in disbelief. “I can call the police.”

“You came regardless, Misaki~” Saruhiko keeps his distance.

“It’s more than _kinda_ hard to ignore when I have flaming knives thrown at my window,” his ex sighs. “To what do I owe this displeasure?”

“I was bored,” he shrugs. “I’m allowed to annoy you on a whim.”

“You’re easy to read,” Saruhiko’s eyes are too fixed on the Red Mark to focus on Misaki’s words. “Don’t fidget and maybe I’ll believe you.”

“You know what I always wanted,” he drops the veil of smug façades and replaces it with desperate longing. “You can’t call me a traitor when you know the truth.”

Saruhiko was never so sure where Misaki was looking at, an irritating feat with Misaki’s cute height. The only indication would be the subtle details he has to search for.

Like the slightly ajar lips and the spreading flushed look.

“You really are an idiot,” Misaki declares after a few seconds. “You’ve done so many things I can’t forgive you for—”

The other words zone out once Misaki starts his usual tirade of empty threats and hopeful promises. He still remembers the last time they were in this alleyway. He remembers how it felt good to burn the very mark his Misaki was proud to wear.

“Misaki,” he stops the Red Clansman from saying anything else. “I’m not asking you to join the Blues or admitting this was on a whim.” He catches the moment those beautiful hazel eyes dilate from shock when he slams a fist next to his stupid beanie, giving him plenty of openings for an escape. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“And you’re terrible at creating a mood,” _his_ Misaki was flushed all over his childlike face, he’s reddened all the way down to the start of his collarbones. “What are you going to do? Kiss me? Like we never kissed before? By all means, entertain yourself.”

Admittedly, he didn’t know Misaki would be in a talking mood if he found him tonight. He used the fact that it was well after midnight and he needed fresh air to make a beeline for the places haunting his dreams. Misaki scoffing at the small burnt-yet-etched words on a smooth expanse of wall triggered something inside him.

_Happiness,_ Saruhiko sucks all of the very emotion he lacks from kissing Misaki in the complete darkness of a new moon.

\---

Even the people who aren’t in his squad notice Saruhiko is humming, and he shoots them a death glare every time he catches hushed rumours spreading about. His good mood lasts even after Munakata’s knowing glances interrogating him silently. He hums throughout the day, trilling a _have a good night shift!_ as he walks towards the apartment he lived with his Misaki.

Only to find a face he wasn’t expecting.

At all.

“Fushimi, what a surprise,” the barkeeper stubs his cigarette. “Then again, considering Yata-chan didn’t lose his temper today, you were probably the source of it.”

“Does he know you’re here?” Saruhiko already turned away.

“I saw how it was when you were with him,” he wants to beat some sense into the older man. “The small sliver of what used to be proves it.”

///

Saruhiko doesn’t go back to the dorm in favour of a lonely midnight stroll. He never asked Misaki. He never tried to force the words out of him.

“Boo.”

He catches himself just in time before he throws a knife. Misaki clicks his tongue, releasing his grip. The warmth lingers despite Saruhiko’s wishes.

“I wasn’t expecting you to stalk me,” he sprawls across a park bench. “Or be here at this hour.”

“Stupid monkey,” Saruhiko flinches when Misaki’s hands come for his face, but he relaxes once he feels Misaki’s warmth radiating from the lap pillow. “I was running errands.”

This upside-down view of Misaki’s face is something he got used to in middle school years.

The kiss that follows is something he missed so much.

///

“Why?”

Saruhiko wants to tell Misaki everything. He wants to actually go behind Munakata’s back and tell Misaki all the details about their Plan B. His knife vibrates with a mixture of red and blue auras as he tightens his grip on his knives he has to sink into his neck to prove himself to the Green King.

“You called me a traitor so happily,” clicking his tongue, he throws his jacket off since it’s blocking his peripheral view. “And I suppose betraying another King won’t bother my morals much.”

_I’m sorry, Misaki,_ Saruhiko digs a knife into Misaki’s nape, close enough for any passing J-Rank members to confirm his mission. “I didn’t imbue any aura in it. I figure even a red would hurt you beyond my limit.”

“What are you—”

“I never betrayed Mikoto-san or Munakata,” he hisses, checking that he got a message from the Green King. “You might lack brains, but I want you to know that this knife would will heal if you go to Scepter 4 and tell them you were fighting me off. I bet the vice captain doesn’t know much about Plan B. Tell them Fushimi Saruhiko has a message for the Blue King. He’ll take care of the rest.”

“… me, Saru…?”

It hurts everything Saruhiko is as a human to leave _his _Misaki wounded like this. He fights against his primal instinct to stay and call Scepter 4 himself as he opens the portal.

“I’ll come back for you.”

_“Saru!”_

///

The bitch slap he gets from both Munakata and Awashima is worth the trouble he went through. The former Blue King said a lot of things, mostly _how could you be reckless and tell Yata-san something that could easily have been overheard before our plan got realized?_ He stares at Misaki ‘taking care of the wounds since you’re a stupid monkey.’

“I didn’t… die,” he retorts, watching the rear view of Misaki getting wet cloths to cleanse the cut. It’s deeper than he hoped for, but he picked his knives well. “In case that’s… why you’re so… mad at me.”

“Of course I’m mad at you,” Misaki presses too hard on the raw skin that’s still bleeding. He’s still honoured Misaki ignored whatever the delusional barkeeper told his Misaki and gave him the third bitch slap. “Do you want me to give you a short list?”

“Don’t worry,” Saruhiko does his best to ignore how close Misaki’s hand is to his dick. “You can’t… get rid of me that easily…”

“Why are you talking?” Misaki abuses his yet-to-staunch cut in guise of cleaning any debris of stones that may be embedded. “It’s not going to help you stay conscious.”

“… I guess fair’s only fair…” he reaches out, gingerly tracing the fading scar on Misaki’s otherwise pale skin on his nape. “You know the old saying… a stab for a stab…”

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t the one to stab the sense into your thick skull,” Misaki’s body trembles. Saruhiko let the pain force him to close his eyes, but he cracks one open to find Misaki crying, tears threatening to fall.

“It’s…” he wants to keep talking, but he acts first, a trembling hand connecting with the scar on Misaki’s nape.

“Stupid monkey…” the first tears to fall land on Saruhiko’s cheeks and lips, the wet cloth sliding down. “You can’t… _I can’t_…”

“… I wanna sleep…” Saruhiko slides his hand until his forefinger collects a tear. “Please don’t cry…”

Even though the Dresden Slates got destroyed and powers are no more, the warmth Misaki’s trembling lips radiate against his grinning ones are unmistakable.

Undeniable.

He comes to, sweat glistening on his entire body, and that comes to the chain-reaction of realizations that he’s _naked_. He doesn’t know if that’s a good thing, but he clears his throat to see if Misaki is nearby.

“You’re awake,” it’s a statement, but Saruhiko nods regardless. “I… you were injured and passed out… and I needed to clean your body all proper before dressing your stab wound and… when was the last time you took a bath?”

“What did you do while I was… unconscious?” Saruhiko feels how some of his strength returned, save for the irritating pain sapping bits of it away.

“I prepared a bath,” Misaki looks away, blush reaching the start of his collarbone area. “Looked up and found those home remedy of herbal bath giving you strength…”

“You poured roses and shit so I can _regain my strength_,” Saruhiko slides out of the double-bed, ignoring the stuttering breaths from the effort of walking. “Truly, I thought you wished to kill me.”

“I can’t kill a beaten-to-death monkey,” Misaki clicks his tongue. “There’re a few clothing items you left behind… your sweatpants should still fit you…”

“You didn’t burn them, but what for?”

Misaki throws him some clothes in response.

“I don’t know if it’s humanly possible, but get your mind out of the gutter and _get dressed, Saru_.”

Not risking a second bitch slap from Misaki, he gets dressed in the sweatpants and shirt the short-tempered brunet gave him. He slouches in the sofa, waiting for the other boy to break the ice.

“Munakata didn’t know you told me of the plan,” Misaki finally admits. “Even when I told him you got a message for him, he was clueless. He thought you were acting on Hisui’s behalf to succeed with the plan.”

“I risked my life twice over to save your ass, Misaki~’ Saruhiko doesn’t fight it when the gravity claims him, lying sideway on the sofa. “Give me some credits.”

“If you died, what would that make me?” Misaki growls. “You said you’ll try to explain things in a simpler manner so I can understand.”

“Is that what the fuss is about? My inability to stay alive?”

“Stupid monkey! Damn you to hell for being so selfish!”

With or without the red aura, Misaki is a speedy bastard, that much Saruhiko learned over the years. The speed is, however, rarely used to surprise Saruhiko.

Right now would be one of those incidents.

All the way down to the fact that they’re kissing.

“How am I selfish?” Saruhiko muses, allowing Misaki to pin him down. “You’re the one acting on a whim.”

“And you’re the one who nearly blew himself up,” Misaki’s breath is hot against his lips. “Don’t you forget I’m the only one who gets to kill you.”

“I’m a patient here, shouldn’t you be taking care of me?” Saruhiko reminds him.

“Only on one condition,” the spreading blush on Misaki’s face is priceless.

“I’m listening.”

“Once you’re decent… go on a… date with me…”

Saruhiko answers with a kiss.

\---

“It’s only been a month,” Misaki argues, and they’re yet to be dressed. “And you almost bled to death.”

“Well,” Saruhiko unsheathes one of the knives Munakata shipped him, payment on arrival. “It’s not like I’m not used to being stabbed.”

“And you say I’m the stubborn one,” Misaki doesn’t pay attention to the blades, picking out an outfit. “Which one of these shirts say ‘I’m the strongest’?”

“The black one with blue knife in the middle,” Saruhiko snickers.

“Claiming me already?” Misaki scoffs, dropping it into the ‘consideration pile’ before picking up a pair of blue board shorts. “This one says I’m at some tropical island.”

“That one says you have a thing for boys with blue eyes,” Saruhiko offers his input, taking off the briefs he went to bed in. “I’d prefer if we did this date thing in our house and stay naked…”

“First off,” Misaki pulls the shorts on, unfazed by the nudity. “It’s_ my_ house. It’s still under my name, and you haven’t even lived here over six months!”

“You look so cute when you’re mad, Misaki~” Saruhiko decides with a tan-coloured pair of slacks and a cream-coloured sweater.

“Stupid monkey,” Misaki wraps a scarf around Saruhiko’s neck, a bit closer to the _choking_ side, though.

They go to the crepe place Saruhiko searched up in advance. Misaki tries two of them while Saruhiko sips on his coke. He licks a stray blob of cream from Misaki’s burning face. They then visit a café for the sake of trying lattes.

_Why is it so hard?_ Saruhiko groans as he stares at Misaki’s loose hand swaying by his side, occasionally brushing against his own. _It’s just a hand_.

Misaki stops walking once they reach the park they frequented, starting a walk. He seizes his chance and laces their fingers together.

“You’re so obvious,” Misaki grins, squeezing his hand. “But you’re still_ my_ stupid monkey.”

“When was I ever _not_?” Saruhiko drinks in the sight of Misaki’s endlessly flushed face. “it’s getting cold, let’s go back home.”

Saruhiko doesn’t recall getting undressed, but he’s only wearing his boxers when he wakes up. Besides him is Misaki’s warm body, mumbling as he turns towards him. There’s a slight blush on his cheeks, lips agape. That’s an invitation as good as any for Saruhiko to kiss his sleeping beauty awake.

“… morning,” Misaki groans, already straddling Saruhiko’s sides. “Did we…”

“Fall asleep? I’d assume so. If you want breakfast, Misaki… you can ask nicely,” Saruhiko purrs.

“S’a Saturday, lemme sleep… stupid monkey…” Misaki’s fruitless punch only rouses him further. “People sleep late on Saturdays…”

“But I got what you want,” Saruhiko tries to barter. “I’ll kiss you if you stay awake, Misaki.”

“… I’m not stupid…”

But their lips soon melt into the rhythm only two of them speak, desperate hip-thrusts resulting in a panting, needy Misaki a minute or two later. He discards their only confinements in a hurry. Misaki, half-awake, grabs the lube.

“… no prep,” Misaki ensures. “Wanna feel you first thing in the morning.”

“Such dirty words,” Saruhiko bites into Misaki’s shoulder to muffle his grunt, the heat too much in the morning. “Fuck… you’re just so…”

“So what?” Misaki giggles, a rare feat, and starts rocking his hips. “I’m serving what you asked for, Saru.”

Even as teenagers, Saruhiko seldom took control. They were figuring out this _sex thing_ and he was quick to learn Misaki liked being needy in bed. Saruhiko laves his boyfriend’s nipples in rotation, occasionally pinching and tugging on them until they both reach their highs.

“Can I sleep now?” Misaki growls, all the ire sucked out.

\---

Misaki clicks his tongue when he finds out there’s at least four different kinds of meats in their breakfast omelette, but eats all of it. Saruhiko doesn’t miss his chance to lick the ketchup off Misaki’s upper lip.

“St-stupid monkey!” Misaki’s face is a cute shade of red, but Saruhiko doesn’t voice it. “I have—I have my hands!”

“Mm, I doubt you use your hands anyways,” Saruhiko takes the plates away, smug with his results and it’s only 10am.

“Are you still on a leave since you… almost bled to death?” Misaki asks, his tiny body encased in Saruhiko’s limbs.

“I think Munakata… just wants me to figure stuff out. He’s not my King anymore, but Scepter 4 is now just another Special Force division. He can manage shit without me,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue.

“It’s not going to kill you to admit that kid was stronger than you, and the fact _you_ the knife too hard in despair of no auras hurt you was the fault,” Misaki sounds angry, but it’s the different type of anger he detects in those words. Something that’s foreign to Saruhiko.

“… he was wild and unpredictable. He may have kept saying this was all a game, but he liked having opponents who wouldn’t go easy on him,” he cups the side of Misaki’s face and tilts it towards him. “So, tell me, Misaki, have you heard sex is the best pain reliever?”

“You’d know…” a slight tint appears on Misaki’s cheeks.

“Mm, would you be against it right now?”

“Idiot monkey! We already had a round this morning! You used the fact that I wasn’t fully awake!” Misaki turns around to grab his collar, just like he planned. “Besides, your wound still needs some recovery time or you’ll rupture your tendons even more!”

“I’m asking for a pain reliever,” Saruhiko leans in, their noses touching. “Just one dose…”

“It’s never just one with you,” Misaki sounds like he gave in. “And you might accidentally move…”

“I wouldn’t be moving at all if you were to blow me, yeah?” he’s practically begging by his standards by now. “Come on, Misaki…”

“You’re persistent,” Saruhiko smiles at his boyfriend’s remark. _Boyfriend_, the word slipped out so smoothly, even for just a thought-out word. “Are you sure it won’t hurt you?”

“As long as I don’t move a lot,” his Misaki blushes from his words. “I’m not fond of my boyfriend suffering from blue balls.”

Misaki must have realised what he just said, assumed from how scarlet he turns from the top of his forehead, down to the bottom edges of his neck. Instead of his usual verbal teasing, Saruhiko kisses his _boyfriend_ softly on the lips.

“I love it when my boyfriend admits being a softie, no matter how masculine he wants to present on the outside,” he muses against his Misaki’s lips. “Now, am I getting a pain reliever or not?”

Saruhiko curses himself for teasing Misaki the moment gets rid of his clothes and starts palming at his dick. From his angle, the way how Misaki’s head was bowed to lick around and delve his tongue into the slit only made his dick get harder. Before long, he’s leaking steadily, and he tries not to moan too needy from the fact that he can clearly see Misaki’s saliva mixed with his pre-cum just dribbling down his chin.

“Misaki, I—”

His warning was too late, and he releases inside Misaki’s mouth. His boyfriend looks up, swallowing what Saruhiko had to offer before climbing up his body carefully.

“Are you satisfied now?” Misaki tries to sound mad, but Saruhiko knows better than to believe that façade.

“Very,” he hums, nuzzling their noses together.

///

Saruhiko doesn’t like how his Misaki treats him like he’s fragile until it’s been two months he nearly died. He thinks it was exaggerating his injury, but at the same time, it was nice to see this side of Misaki.

The one where he’s soft and genuine.

Saruhiko got an all-good from the Scepter 4 medic, so he’s back to his work now. If anything changed at work, it’d be that they don’t need sabres anymore. Sabres were the Blue Clan’s method of fighting and clearly, there’s won’t be any more clashes between clans. Everyone gets to keep their swords, much to Saruhiko’s delight.

“Fushimi-kun,” Awashima greets him almost as soon as he sits in front of his computer. “Welcome back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he wishes her to be out of his sight already. “I didn’t really miss you guys.”

“Has Yata-san cared for you in last two months of your recovery time?” she asks, unfazed by his attitude.

“Yes, why?”

“We don’t want to lose our best task manager, now would we?” Awashima’s lips twitch as though she’s resisting a smile. “You can do your job now without my interruption.”

///

His work goes on dragging, but thinking about his Misaki being home, waiting for him, perks him up a little bit. He signs out the second his shift is over, and he leaves immediately.

“Welcome back,” Misaki, wearing a pair of_ blue_ cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt, never looked more _appetising_. “I made omurice for us.”

Saruhiko is slightly amused by how there are no vegetables in the omurice. He has seen Misaki making this dish with some vegetables before, but it seems that Misaki took note of how much he doesn’t like them.

“Mm, I see something delicious,” Saruhiko muses, looking at his boyfriend instead of their meal. “Wonder if I can have him now.”

“No, you may not,” his Misaki seems to be blushing a little bit. “Have your meal before it goes cold.”

“We have the microwave for a reason,” Saruhiko wonders if this compromise will work.

“You can have me as dessert, Saru,” his boyfriend barters.

Half an hour later, Saruhiko has his lips around his Misaki’s nipple while his hand toys with the other one, both of them now naked on their shared bed. He’s known for a long time that his boyfriend has super sensitive nipples for a guy, and that’s something he used to abuse. He flicks his tongue around Misaki’s nipple while pinching the other, garnering soft mewls and keens. He starts kissing his path down to Misaki’s dick and laps at the leaking slit a few times before kissing down his thighs. His boyfriend trembles, like he’s aching for more touching in his dick area. Chuckling softly, he licks his way up to Misaki’s cock-head. He wraps his lips around the tip and delves his tongue into the slit a little, soaking every sound Misaki makes into his brain. He barely started to bob his head when his boyfriend comes inside his mouth with a whimpered ‘Saru’.

He swallows, then says, “do you want to come again from my cock, Misaki?” as he crawls up his boyfriend’s body. He gets a nod as a response, so he grabs the lube from its usual hidden place and pushes two of his fingers in at once. Misaki keens at the action, his expression one of bliss. After a while, Saruhiko pulls his fingers out and lines his cock-head at his boyfriend’s slicked-up hole. He starts pushing in only after Misaki wraps his legs around his waist and digs the heels of his feet into the small on his back, silently ushering him to go on already. Enjoying the fact that his boyfriend is being so needy, he obliges. Once he’s sheathed, he sets off a fast, unrelenting pace. When Misaki comes again, mostly from overstimulation, Saruhiko joins him in bliss, barely able to pull out before he cocoons his Misaki in his arms.

“I’m never leaving this bed,” Misaki proclaims.

“You sort of have to for food and any other everyday stuff,” Saruhiko kindly reminds his boyfriend.

“Shush,” Misaki nuzzles his face into his chest. “All I need is you.”

“Is it your post-coital bliss speaking or your heart?”

“Does it matter which one it is?” Misaki growls. “All you need to know is that I can’t live my life without you.”

And Saruhiko knows what’s the only thing he can say after such big proclamation.

“I can’t live my life without you either, Yata Misaki,” Saruhiko starts, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Misaki’s head before continuing. “I will be with you through all the hardships our life together will throw at us.”

“You’d better keep your promise, Fushimi Saruhiko, or I will kill you,” his ever-lovely boyfriend threatens, and Saruhiko chases those words away with a kiss to Misaki’s lips.


End file.
